


Girl's Night

by ladybubblegum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Flashpoint!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: Flashpoint!Snowest. After Barry leaves, Iris tracks down Dr. Snow to check up on her.“I still feel bad,” Iris told her, stepping further into the room. “At least let me get you a drink, or some dinner.” Dr. Snow turned to her again, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but Iris could swear she was considering the proposal. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Girl’s night out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk i've been kind of into snowest lately so have some flashpoint AU. i kind of want to continue it someday but i have so many unfinished fics

“You’re a hard woman to track down.”

Iris smiled as Dr. Snow jumped and spun around to face her, a comically startled look on her face. It had taken several hours to find her; Barry had mentioned her name so briefly, Iris had actually forgotten it. Eventually, Iris had tracked her to this office; a pediatric clinic on the outskirts of town. Iris made sure she arrived right before closing. The front desk staff barely paid her any attention as she’d walked by.

“That probably doesn’t bode well for my practice,” Dr. Snow replied, voice wavering. Her suddenly shaking fingers began nervously playing with the hems of her sleeves. “Look, I’m sorry I took off like that, but I--”

“It’s okay,” Iris cut her off, holding her hands up. “Wally’s fine. We got him a real doctor. Speedsters heal...pretty fast.”

Dr. Snow’s eyebrows rose. “Oh. That’s--that’s good,” she said, then frowned. “So if--then why--” She shook her head, as if clearing it. “I’m sorry, why are you here? I promise, I have no intentions of telling your secret. Even if someone would ever believe me.”

“That’s not why I’m here.” Iris shrugged. “I just wanted to see if you were okay, and to apologize.” She smiled. “It’s pretty much Barry’s fault you got involved in the first place, but he’s not around anymore to make it up to you, so here I am.”

“That’s...very nice of you, Miss West,” Dr. Snow said quietly. “But unnecessary. I’m fine.” She turned back to the paperwork she’d been pouring over before Iris came in. “It was a strange, long day, but I’ll survive. I’m just glad your brother is okay.”

“I still feel bad,” Iris told her, stepping further into the room. “At least let me get you a drink, or some dinner.” Dr. Snow turned to her again, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but Iris could swear she was considering the proposal. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Girl’s night out.”

Dr. Snow tilted her head, biting her lower lip in a way that was adorably endearing. After a few moments, though, she nodded. “Okay, sure. Thank you, Miss West.”

Iris grinned, holding out her hand. “Please, it’s Iris.”

Dr. Snow smiled back shyly, reaching out and shaking her hand. “Caitlin. I’m just closing up now, wait for me in the lobby?”

Iris nodded and slipped out of the office, feeling more hopeful than she had for a long time.

\---

Iris was expecting a stiff but polite meal, but Caitlin turned out to be surprisingly cool--and it was nice to have someone to tell all of her crazy stories to.

“And I found him literally dangling off the handlebars at the park,” Iris finished as Caitlin doubled over with laughter. “I’m pretty sure they’re still bent. We’re not allowed back.”

“Oh, God,” Caitlin gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. “I don’t know how you keep this all secret, I don’t think I could stop myself!”

Iris had taken Caitlin across town to her favorite taco spot, and they were happily digging into an order of the family special; 20 tacos of different varieties. Iris liked ordering it because it meant plenty of leftovers to take home for her brother (who ate like a million calories a day), but considering how they were putting them away that was starting to look unlikely. They were already halfway through the tacos and neither of them were showing any signs of being full. Oh, well; she’d get another order for him before she left.

She took another bite of her pork taco and shrugged. “You get used to it. The secrecy.” When she looked up, she caught the end of a long stare from Caitlin; the doctor swiftly and not very subtly averted her eyes. Even in the dim lighting of the restaurant, Iris could see her cheeks turn pink. “What?”

Caitlin tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and shyly looked back up at her. “I’m sorry, I just…” She sighed and gestured vaguely with her hands. “I didn’t mean to stare, you’re just...really pretty.”

Iris sat back, honestly surprised. Caitlin was gay? Bi? “...Oh,” she replied, at a loss for what to say.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it weird,” Caitlin told her quickly, wringing her hands in her lap. “We’re having so much fun and I’m so grateful you’re trusting me with all this. I just wanted to...I don’t know, I guess I wanted to be upfront.” She laughed nervously and reached up to nervously play with her hair. “You’re probably not even--”

“I think you’re pretty, too,” Iris blurted out quickly before Caitlin could finish. “If we’re being upfront.”

There was a quiet moment in which they both processed what was happening. Iris had gone to the doctor’s office under the thin guise of apologizing, but if she were being honest with herself, it was more because Caitlin had been so striking and smart and selfless and damn if that wasn’t exactly what Iris had been looking for in her life. The fact that she already knew Iris’s biggest secret didn’t hurt either; it was so easy to talk to Caitlin, to let loose everything that had been building up in her since Wally started running around Central City in a yellow suit. Even if it was just as friends, Iris didn’t want to just let Caitlin walk out of her life.

“So,” Caitlin continued softly, “if I said that I wanted to do this again…?”

“Then I would say that we could definitely make that happen,” Iris replied, reaching across the table and laying her hand on top of Caitlin’s. “And I’ll be sure to take you somewhere much nicer.”

“Just to be clear,” Caitlin said, lacing her fingers with Iris’s, “this is a date. We’re dating.”

Iris laughed softly and leaned in closer to Caitlin, hoping her intention was clear. Caitlin caught on quickly and leaned in the rest of the way, pressing her lips against Iris’s. The kiss was rather chaste; no tongue, but Iris could smell the fake cherry scent from what she’d thought was lip gloss but was probably chapstick, and it was somehow just as intimate.

When she pulled away, Caitlin’s eyes were still closed, as if she didn’t want to open them for fear of discovering it wasn’t real, and Iris had never found herself so immediately endeared to another person.

“Yeah,” she said softly, “it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).


End file.
